La luz de mis ojos
by bellsblommb
Summary: Por que en ocasiones no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos perdido. Una luz sin admirar y un ciego que se niega a hacerlo, ¿Cuál puede ser la peor tragedia?


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: La luz de mis ojos**

**Autor: bellsblommb**

**Pareja: Alice/Edward**

**Summary: Por que en ocasiones no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos perdido. Una luz sin admirar y un ciego que se niega a hacerlo, ¿Cuál puede ser la peor tragedia?**

**Rating: K+**

**Número de palabras: 2,908**

La luz de mis ojos

Si había algo que odiara más que las matemáticas era visitar al tío Carlisle. Era sumamente bueno y con principios de moralidad estúpidos. Yo era Edward Masen, el hombre del futuro, aquel que podía conseguir a cualquier chica con solo chasquear los dedos, aquel que provocaba que las mas inadaptadas adolescentes soñaran cosas conmigo; desde un sueño romántico hasta los mas eróticos. Yo era el jefe del lugar y era único. Todos mis amigos me idolatraban: Mike el lame botas, James mi matón y Jasper mi asistente. Éste último era sumamente eficiente a la hora de darme cualquier información. Yo era el amo.

Por eso odiaba visitar a los Cullen, por que ellos se comportaban como si yo fuese alguien normal y todos los demás fuesen iguales; incluso invitaban a la criada Renee y a su hija Bella a comer con nosotros, como si ellas fuesen dignas de estar en la mesa. Emmett el grandulón era divertido, no lo voy a negar, pero también se regia por sus principios, le era sumamente fiel a su novia, una despampanante rubia que se sentía la ultima coca-cola en el desierto (tal vez lo fuera). Ella y yo nos detestábamos, en realidad, ella me odiaba a mí por la vez en la que le había sugerido que nos divirtiéramos un poco. Yo no me freno ante nada, ni siquiera con la novia de mi primo, pero ella era una santurrona como los Cullen y me había mandado al diablo.

La tía Esme me intimidaba. ¿Cómo era posible que mi madre y ella fuesen hermanas y se comportaran de manera distinta? Mi madre amaba su trabajo, más que a sí misma casi y obviamente más que a mí, por tal razón, nunca había demostrado cariño y bondad hacia a mí y yo no se lo reprochaba, nunca lo había necesitado. Pero la tía Esme era tan dulce, tan bondadosa, tan maternal, que me hacia cuestionarme si mi madre era una buena persona, me avergonzaba y, en ocasiones, hasta me conmovía (aunque nunca lo admitiera).

Pero de todos, quien mas me fastidiaba, a quien mas odiaba y a quien siempre intentaba tolerar sin éxito, era a mi prima Alice. La niña tenía diez años. Si, una enana de 10 años era mi tormento a la hora de visitar a los Cullen. Se preguntaran el por que de mis palabras, bueno, la respuesta es sencilla. En el momento en que yo pisaba el suelo de la mansión Cullen, la pequeña Alice me convertía en su prisionero. No bromeo, era su prisionero y yo tenía que soportarlo, ya que mi padre decía "tienes que ser tolerante con ella, es una niña y te quiere" y yo siempre le contestaba que yo no tenía la culpa de que todas las mujeres me idolatraran, pero él solo sonreía y me repetía sus palabras.

-Bienvenido Edward-dijo mi tío cuando abrió la puerta

-Hola tío Carlisle-

-¡Eddie!-gritó su voz chillona

Como odiaba que me llamara así, era horrible y humillante.

-Eh… Alice… ya te he dicho que no me llames así-dije tratando de ser paciente

-Lo siento, pero es que me recuerda a la caricatura de "Ed, Edd y Eddy"… ¿Cuál eres tú?-

-Ninguno-

-Vamos, acompáñame-me arrastró a su habitación-Ya hice todo un itinerario de lo que podemos hacer para divertirnos, mira-

Me enseñó un pizarrón blanco con dibujos que mostraban todo tipo de torturas: jugar a las escondidillas, ver "Phineas y Ferb", jugar la pelota, ir a la tienda, jugar a los secuestrados, a la comidita, ver más televisión, jugar al doctor y no sé que mas. Casi vomito de ver tantas tonterías escritas, pero no podía negarme, papá me tenía prohibido romperle las ilusiones a esta niña.

Ya me imaginaba siendo el hazme reír de toda la escuela si alguien me descubría jugando a la "comidita". Me sentía frustrado.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?-preguntó ella con ternura, una ternura que no me apetecía contemplar

-Lo que sea-dije fríamente

-Bueno… jugaremos a los secuestrados-y salió disparada hacia no sé donde, dejándome solo en la habitación y muriéndome del aburrimiento. Ahora podría estar "entreteniéndome" con alguna niña de la escuela, pero no, tenía que estar con la loca de Alice Cullen.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea-me dije y una voz para nada infantil contestó

-Perdón… dijo algo-

-Ahh… ¿Qué?-desperté de mi letargo

-Sí… le pregunté si dijo algo-

-No… nada… eres Bella cierto-

-Sí, así es joven-dijo ella sonrojándose. Un hermoso efecto, pero al cual solo podía responder con un bostezo. Estaba muy aburrido.

-¿Qué hace aquí joven Masen?-preguntó-Emmett no está y…-

-Estoy aquí con la duende-dije molesto

-Oh… ¿Y por qué?-

-Soy su compañero de juegos-

-Ya veo-intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse pero no lo estaba logrando

-Adelante, búrlate de mí, ya sé que soy un idiota-dije algo molesto

-No me burlo de ti, pienso que es tierno lo que haces por ella… Alice siempre está sola, los Cullen adoran a su hija pero casi nunca están y ella siempre esta triste y sola, es adorable que la acompañes y que juegues con ella-

Me sorprendió lo que Bella dijo. A sus ojos yo parecía un santo por hacer lo que hacía, pero creo que estaba exagerando, yo no era tan importante para la niña.

Alice llegó rompiendo mi concentración:

-¡Mira! ¡Traje las cuerdas y la silla para poder amarrarte!… Tú serás el secuestrado-

-¿Yo?... ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Lo harás… ¿Verdad?-

Tenía unas enormes ganas de decirle a la niña que no prestaría a su ridículo juego, pero Bella estaba presente y yo no quería ser un cretino ante sus ojos, rompiendo la asombrosa imagen que tenia de mí. Así que, tragándome mi orgullo, dije con una voz claramente fingida:

-Bien…lo hare-

-¡Si!-

Bella sonrió y se retiró. Me hubiera gustado que se quedara para ser el testigo en mi secuestro y ver la tortura a la que era sometido, pero imaginé que tenía cosas que hacer y no podía perder el tiempo conmigo. Después de sucumbir ante Alice, comimos golosinas que hizo que yo pagara.

Siempre era la misma rutina y era sofocante, pero paciencia Edward, esto solo ocurre de vez en cuando.

* * *

Estaba con Jasper en mi casa. Me preparaba para recibir una importante visita y con "importante" me refería a una hermosa chica que me divertiría un buen rato. Jasper, como buen asistente, estaba arreglando la cita por mí.

-Entonces… en una hora-dijo él como una secretaria

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Mis chicas solo llamaban a la línea de Jasper, si alguien llamaba a mi celular, seguramente eran los Cullen o mi padre y aquello era para pedir favores.

-Hola-contesté

-Hola Eddie-

-Alice… ¿Cómo carajos conseguiste mi numero?-dije sorprendió y molesto

Alice jadeó como si algo realmente malo hubiese pasado.

-Dijiste una palabrota-

-Ni que fuera tan malo-

-Mamá dice que lo es-

-A veces… los adultos mienten… pero decir palabrotas no está mal-dije esperando que me dejara en paz

-¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendida

-Sí pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Mamá y papá te pidieron que vinieras hoy ¿Recuerdas?-me quedé congelado al recordar las palabras de Carlisle "¿Podrías cuidar a nuestra hija hoy?"

-Ahh… ya me acordé-¡Diablos! Mi cita con la chica-Voy en seguida Alice-

-Gracias-

-Jasper… cancela mi cita con ese bombón-le indiqué

-¿Tienes bombones en tu casa? Yo quiero uno-dijo Alice en el teléfono emocionada-un momento… ¿Cómo puedes tener una cita con un bombón?-

-Alice cuelga el teléfono, voy para allá-dije exasperado

-De acuerdo… pero traes los bombones-

-¿Cómo es eso de que cancelas tu cita?-preguntó Jasper extrañado-¿Te salió otra novia?-

-Ojala eso pasara, me salió mi pesadilla-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi prima Alice de diez años, prometí a mis tíos cuidarla y lo había olvidado-

-Por tu tono de voz diría que no lo disfrutas-

-No… soy su juguete en tercera dimensión-dije molesto

-Me estás diciendo que juegas con ella-Jasper intentó reprimir una sonrisa-Tú… Edward Masen… el chico de quince años mas libertino juega con una niña de diez años-

-Cállate-

-Eso tengo que verlo… te acompañaré-

-Adelante, así te unirás al juego-dije con sarcasmo

-No sería una mala idea, si tu lo haces, ¿Por qué yo no?-giré los ojos exasperado mientras salíamos de la casa.

Al llegar, Alice me recibió diciendo:

-¿Y los bombones?-

-No te traje ningún dulce, pero traje un amigo mío-

-¿Un amigo? ¿Para jugar?-

-Sí para jugar-dije molesto y harto de ella-pasa Jazz-

-Hola Alice… soy Jasper-dije él como si estuviera emocionado de conocerla

-Hola Jasper-la niña sonrió-¿Quieres jugar al secuestro? Edward será el secuestrado por qué no trajo los bombones-

-Eso me encantaría-dijo él maliciosamente

Empezaba a arrepentirme de haber traído a Jasper conmigo, él y Alice juntos eran una pesadilla. "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan" o al menos eso dicen.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que la señora Mallory nos fuera a reclamar hasta la oficina!-gritó papá furioso

-¡No es mi maldita culpa!-

-¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡Como es posible esto!-

-¡Por favor! ¡Es algo normal!-

-¡Normal! ¡Claro que no es normal que el director encuentre a dos de sus alumnos teniendo relaciones en los baños!-

-¡Argh! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Traté de explicarle a la zorra de Lauren que nos podían descubrir, pero aun así quiso y…!-fui interrumpido de la manera que menos me imaginaba

¡Cállate ya!-me dio una fuerte cachetada-¡No debes expresarte así de ninguna mujer! ¡Jamás!-

Estaba furioso. Mi padre jamás me había pegado y menos por un hecho tan insignificante

-¡Eso es lo que ella es!-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡La respetaras!-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada… ahora te calmaras y pondrás tu mejor sonrisa, iremos con los Cullen, es cumpleaños de Emmett y debemos estar ahí-

-Pero yo no tengo ánimos de estar soportando a…-

-Nada, lo harás-dijo firmemente y tuve que aceptar.

Durante toda la fiesta fui víctima de los abrazos impulsivos y las bromas tontas de Alice, la pequeña Alice. No tenía ganas de soportarla, ahora menos que nunca, pero me frenaba porque papá me vigilaba como un halcón.

-Vamos a mi cuarto… veamos televisión-sugirió la pequeña

-Bien-dije fastidiado

Subimos a la habitación y me quede de piedra al ver el lugar. Estaba completamente adornado con tonos y dibujos de princesas y había dos coronas en la cama.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Jugaremos a las princesas-

Y ahí fue donde mi paciencia se agotó

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de enana, no pienso seguir soportándote, estoy harto de ti, de que me arrastres a todos lados como si fuera tu juguete, que hagamos estupideces y que me obligues a jugar cosas ridículas. No quiero hacerlo, jamás he querido hacerlo y no pienso seguir haciéndolo. No me gusta jugar contigo, es lo que más odio. Me fastidia, toda tú me fastidias-

La chica solo abrió los ojos, no dijo nada, no lloro, ni me acusó con su mamá, ni nada. Simplemente abrió los ojos y se retiró del lugar dejándome solo con mi genio. Otra voz fue la que me condenó:

-¡Como has podido hacerle eso!-

-Déjame en paz criada-

Enarcó una ceja y me miró con desdén

-A mí puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero lo que le has hecho a ella no tiene nombre-

-Estará bien-bufé-no es para tanto-

-¿No es para tanto? Esa niña te adora-se detuvo-más bien… te adoraba-

-Es una niña… los niños no son tan importantes-

-Te equivocas, los niños son lo más valioso del mundo y tú eres un monstruo sin corazón y piedad, me decepcionas-

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Yo nunca decepcionaba a nadie y ahora, Bella Swan, la hija de la criada de los Cullen, estaba decepcionada de mí.

-Estas exagerando, pero si te hace sentir mejor iré y me disculparé con la niña-

-No tienes que complacerme a mí, tienes que sentirlo de verdad y no es así, será mejor que no hables con ella nunca más-

-De acuerdo-

Desde entonces no volví a la casa Cullen en mucho tiempo. Al fin tenia la libertad que siempre había anhelado y podía estar con todas las chicas que había deseado. Pero no era como esperaba. La vida es extraña por que cuando buscas algo, te imaginas a cada momento como será obtenerlo, pero cuando ya lo tienes, te sientes vacio.

Eso era lo que me ocurría. Salir con mujeres, hacer lo que yo quería y no verme reducido a ser un esclavo, era lo que siempre había pedido, pero ahora sentía que me faltaba algo, que necesitaba otra cosa. Las chicas y la libertad no me hacían feliz.

Decidí caminar por el parque. Nunca lo había hecho, pero hoy tenía ganas. Fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarme a Bella ahí.

-¿Edward Masen?-

-Bella… hola-

-Hola-estaba extrañada

-Yo…-recordé que la había insultado la última vez que la vi-yo lamento lo que dije la otra vez-

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte-

Entonces recordé a la pequeña Alice, con sus cabellos negros y sus ojos llenos de brillo a la hora de jugar. Era una imagen llena de ternura, ¿Por qué no la había admirado?

-Alice sacaba lo mejor de ti-dijo de repente Bella

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, tienes una vida completamente llena de superficialidad, estas cargado con todos los defectos del mundo excepto la fealdad física. Al jugar con Alice demostrabas que tenías corazón, no lo usas mucho, pero lo tienes-

-Gracias-dije con sarcasmo

-Es la verdad. Has vivido ciego toda tu vida, pero en los momentos en que jugabas con ella y le regalabas felicidad, ella alumbraba tu vida, era la luz de tus ojos-

-Eso sonó muy poético… y bonito-

-Gracias… estudio literatura-

-Creo que tienes razón-

-¿Me prometes entonces que te disculparas con ella?-

-Lo prometo-

-Bien, te veré luego-se despidió con una sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente me presenté en su escuela, hablaría con ella y le pediría perdón, pero antes quería asegurarme de que estuviéramos solos y por ello me había encargado de pedirle a sus padres poder recogerla de la escuela.

La visité en el recreo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo seria, ella seguía molesta conmigo y con toda razón

-Vengo a avisarte que te recogeré a la salida-

-No tienes por qué sacrificarte, puedo irme sola-

-No es ningún sacrificio… Alice… quiero que me perdones… soy un primo muy testarudo y con problemas de genio… todo lo que te dije es mentira… si disfruto acompañarte-

-¿No mientes?-preguntó con esperanza en la voz

-No te miento-dije sonriendo-ven aquí-

Y la elevé en los aires cargándola. Bella tenía razón, ella era la luz de mis ojos.

-Volveré por ti… no salgas-

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó ansiosa

-Lo prometo-

Volvió a su salón cargada de energía. Era la niña más adorable con la que me hubiese topado y vaya que la necesitaba, incluso más que ella a mí.

El día transcurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera lo noté y se me hizo un poco tarde. "Demonios, Alice va a creer que la deje plantada" me decía mientras iba en dirección a su escuela.

Me sorprendió que hubiera tanta gente alrededor del lugar, como si algo importante hubiese pasado. Escuché sirenas y policias y empecé a preocuparme, no quería que Alice viera esas cosas. En el camino le había comprado una muñequita que pensaba obsequiarle.

-¡Que horror!-decía una señora

-¡Y al parecer solo tenia diez años!-

-Si era muy pequeña-

Los comentarios me estaban preocupando mas de lo normal, de modo que me acerqué a la escuela para apartar a Alice de todo ese ambiente y me quedé helado con lo que vi.

Policías, enfermeros, niños y toda clase de curiosos rodeaban un pequeño cuerpo de diez años perteneciente al de una niña de cabellos negros y piel blanca mientras los paramédicos trataban de darle vida a la pequeña.

-¡Alice!-intenté acercarme y no lo permitieron

-Joven usted no puede…-

-Es mi prima… que ocurrió… ¿Esta bien?... ¿Qué pasa?-estaba al borde de la desesperación

Me dejaron pasar mientras una enfermera me ponía al tanto:

-Al parecer estaba esperando a alguien y se impacientó lo suficiente como para salirse de la escuela e irse sola, pero la niña no se fijó bien al cruzar la calle y un auto la atropelló-

-¡Por Dios! Alice… me escuchas… vuelve… tienes que hacerlo-le insistia a la pequeña que tenia sus ojitos cerrados

-Han tratado de traerla en sí pero parece que la niña no responde-

-No Alice… no puedes irte… eres una niña… todavía hay muchos juegos que hacer y además… te compre una muñequita que necesita tus cuidados… ¿Quién la cuidara si no vuelves?-las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

Yo Edward Masen, el chico que nunca lloraba, ahora derramaba cascadas con la esperanza de que ella viviera, pero el paramédico solo confirmó mis miedos:

-Es inútil, la niña no respira, esta muerta-

-¡No! Alice… lamento tanto todo lo que te dije, lamento ser el peor primo del mundo, lamento haber llegado tarde… Alice… no puedes morir-y abracé el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña niña intentando con todas mis fuerzas que despertara

-Te quiero mucho Alice-dije, era la verdad, yo la queria y ahora me daba de topes por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de cuanto la quería, de no haber valorado al precioso regalo de prima que tenia, por haber roto su corazón incluso en el ultimo momento.

Acune su cuerpecito entre mis brazos y así permanecí durante mucho tiempo. Solo recordando mis errores y sin quererme separar de la luz de mis ojos, una luz que se había extinguido, que había desaparecido, que se había apagado.

**Si, lamento haber matado a Alice, pero era necesario **

**¿Les gusto? **

**¿Estuvo triste?**

**Díganme por que tengo la vaga sensación de que no me salió muy triste, no importa?**

**Me costo mucho trabajo hacer la parte de los insultos de Edward por que simplemente se me hace muy cruel decirle eso a un niño, pero espero y me halla salido**

**Bueno, ojala voten por mi y si no, grax por leer, de todos modos**


End file.
